


When It Snows

by venusmercury



Series: Infinity with You [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adults, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Rewrite, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Reki is a good guy, Romantic Friendship, Skateboarding, Unresolved Romantic Tension, proud reki, reki support group, selfish langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmercury/pseuds/venusmercury
Summary: Snow in Okinawa comes without warning. It carries with it the bitter scent of pine trees and fresh mint. It smells like maple burning and cedarwood churning on an open fire pit left to roast. It is pale as it is bright. It is light, all the while, it is blinding. It is gentles as it is strong. It is as beautiful as it is deadly.Snow in Okinawa came in the form of Langa Hasegawa.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Shadow - Relationship
Series: Infinity with You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched episode five and wrote this like in five minutes because I swear Langa had that look in his eyes like he gonna go off and run with Adam into the sunset. Anyway. Reki is so cute and uhhhh.... he's turning out to be bae #1. I hope yall enjoy the fic because I really am gonna milk this story out and this fandom needs some more hype.

Snow in Okinawa comes without warning. It carries with it the bitter scent of pine trees and fresh mint. It smells like maple burning and cedarwood churning on an open fire pit left to roast.  It is pale as it is bright. It is  light, all the while , it is blinding. It is gentles as it is strong.  It is as beautiful as it is deadly.

Snow in Okinawa came in the form of Langa Hasegawa. 

His  icy blue  eyes are so cold they could  be mistaken for false warmth.  It takes everything in Reki’s power to  look away from the screen . The slight shake of his right arm remin ds him of how he never really healed from that fall from grace. Somewhere in there is a metaphor, but Reki was never one to be poetic. Still, he can see the irony of Adam casting him out of this paradise they call _ S _ and taking with him the dubbed  _ Snow Angel.  _

Reki only blames himself for what happened five years ago. Even now, dressed in his  TA outfit (consisting of a button-down and some slacks) , with a home-made skateboard tucked under his arm, he can onl y see the fault lines and cracks in the cement. He’s trained himself to be practical : he neither keeps his head down nor up, but he looks straight ahead taking one step at a time . Miya  was the one to pull him to his feet so many years ago when Reki  rather had stayed sitting on the steps outlooking the ocean: he wondered if this is what it felt like to drown. His head barely stayed above the  waves, yet he refused to sink deeper to where he was before.  Eventually, he had to move on.  He began to train harder, skate further, and be the man his family needed. 

Reki would never be that free-spirited, air head of a kid again. 

_ If he  _ _ had not _ _ been so  _ _ arrogant, would _ __ _ Adam have found his Ev _ _ e? _

At first, it had been an abstruse reality. Reki kept asking himself why? He remembered the longing glances he’d sneak over at Langa trying to force himself to say something, but what could he say? His best friend was gone. The stranger who sat beside him was eventually replaced with different faces and smiles , but it wasn’t the face or smile he searched for. Eventually, he stopped once graduation came around. By the time, he was packing for college, it felt strange that  Langa faded into the background becoming but a distant memory.

Now,  Reki has friends and he is blessed with family. He has a job with  the college and still finds time to work part time building skateboards (only after people found out he built one for the legendary Snow). Shadow told him that his skateboards are  highly sought out. It is no wonder that whenever Reki comes around, skaters fist pump and high-five him with smiles on their faces as if relieved to see he’s still around .

He could almost laugh at how bitterly  life turned  out .  It is a strange twist of fate that brings two souls together and it is the same fate that can  tear  two bodies apart. Reki is reminded  of  t his whenever he walks int o  _ S  _ during his deliveries. The crowds whisper Langa’s name like it is a curse (a ghost that walks among mortal men seeking  vengeance ) . In the few years  of their falling out, Reki feels as though his friend is a phantom. Though he doesn’t want anything to do with the  bluenette anymore, he still wills himself to stray towards the sidelines in feign hope to catch a glimpse of the gifted skater.

Tonight, he may just get more than he bargained for. 

As the crowd’s cheers begin to silence, Reki knows it’s his time to leave. He can feel the air grow colder as the sound of wheels echoes through the stadium.  Reki knows there’s only one legend who can hush a crowd without so much as saying a word. He can just make out the brush of wind that nips at his nose when the streak of blue and white flashes by him.  Reki takes in the smell of dirt and mint that reminds him of winter when everything is covered in frost. 

This is the  closest thing to snow  Reki has ever seen. 

The skater stops just beyond where he stands behind a group of young amateurs looking for some  action .  There are a few regulars that Reki recognizes in the mix, but the rest are probably from the local high school just outside his own district.  The group instantly murmur about how they wouldn’t dare to take on someone like Snow, not after last time. 

Reki ignores the comments knowing fully what happened the last time someone disrespected Snow.  It wasn’t often that  The Prince, himself, challenged a skater . Reki had never seen Langa skate before since they fell out. Wh ether it was because Reki didn’t show up on nights Langa came out or he was just too busy with Adam, the red-head never really thought much of it, until the last skater to challenge Snow  ended up hospitalized f or three days with a fractured rib. The damage was nowhere as severe as Adam’s work, but it  left an enmity between how Reki perceived Langa.  This man had earned Reki’s disdain the moment he picked on a kid who dar ed to touch his skateboard. It was a frivolous act, yet one that earned the skater a harsh punishment for making fun of Snow’s unique style of board. 

Reki couldn’t help but visit the skater in the hospi tal (shocked beyond belief), bringing flowers.

“Someone paid the bills.” Shadow commented over his shoulder while arranging the bouquet Reki requested. 

“It doesn’t make up for the fact that he went too far.” Reki dismissed, “that’s not what we... that’s not skating anymore. It’s something else.”

Shadow nodded as he pursed his lips.

Reki knew that look. It was a look he had been receiving a lot  since he had returned back from studying ab road : he had planned to visit Canada, but something about that seemed presumptuous.

W henever he ventured out on his deliveries , t he streets whispered his n ame . Some knew of his past relationship with Snow and others merely speculated what might have happened. No one dared to bring it up especially if they wanted to keep seeing him at S to get their skateboards. Some of his customers even booked private lessons to learn his skating techniques.

Ostensibly, Reki found himself drawn to  teaching. Maybe it was the way a student’s eyes lit up when they got the answer or maybe it was his patient nature, but he found himself genuinely enjoying working with people. His professor suggested working in the literature department due to his l ikeableness. Reki laughed knowingly because his grades didn’t reflect his personality. Too bad he couldn’t specialize in skating though Miya nearly killed him for almost declining to TA in the literature department. This job had prompted  him  in to  traveling o verseas to  study  with one of the sister schools where he had an opportunity to build up his skills by teaching students some Japanese. They, in turn, helped him practice English. His time overseas had been joyous though he longed  for the comfort of his big household. His mother and sisters never ceased to call and Miya was like another brother. Shadow, respectfully, informed him of the news from home. 

It was nice, but the hole he felt in his chest seemed to make him jaded. Reki found himself venturing into the wee hours to skate until his lungs burned: he skated until his heart was pounding  against his ribcage.  Reki spent his hours between grading, teaching, and chasing a feeling he would never know. 

Langa had once described it to him as finding infinity: a strange euphoria of  lights and dulled sense of reality. It was calmingly haunting to be so out of control, yet serene all the same: it was Adam’s effect.

The nauseating feeling of sinking hit Reki full force as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder. It had never fully healed from the time he raced A dam. He winced, biting into his cheek. Harsh ragged breaths fogged the air with mist as  he slowly moved away from the crowd. Reki couldn’t shake the anxiety he felt whenever he came here. It worsened being so close to a crowd: to him. Reki felt like he was tru ly drowning the longer he stayed. 

Walking turned into running as Reki reached for his scooter parked closer to the entrance.  His vision darkened at the corners before the world tilted back. He fought with himself to fight against the waves, but the black sea washed over his eyelids  shielding him from the harsh lights of the stadium. Something cold pressed against his cheek and he smiled. 

For a second, Reki could have sworn it was snow.

The hospital lights were sickening that he kept all the lights out. This wasn’t the first dizzy spell he’s had. In fact, since racing Adam, Reki has had a few episodes.  Eyes wide open and staring into the darkness, he watches as the shadows under the door walk past his room. Glancing at the electric clock near his bed, it’s  nearly midnight. That means visitation hours were over almost two hours ago. He can smell the fresh lilies before he spots them on the window seal. There’s a plush  cat resting beside him and balloons tied to his bed post. He can even smell the remnants of Joe’s homemade pasta and somewhere there’s probably a  handmade card from Cherry Blossom. Reki sinks his head deeper into the pillows trying to force his eyes to close as tears spring from them. 

What did he do to deserve this?

Reki wants to get up and run through the halls until he hits the door. He wants to get on his skateboard and ride it through the nights while the heated air stings his face with false freedom. He wants to skate to the ocean to watch the sand dance across the skin and the ocean call his name. He wants to see snow one last time before he closes his eyes at night. 

He wants so many things that it hurts to breath. His heart monitor begins to spike reminding him to calm down. It is all too much of an overload that Reki forgets where he is. There’s no time to s it and wallow when he has a good life. His sadness felt onerous considering how fortunate he had it , so why?

Why did this feeling come back every time he...?

The door opens slightly as Reki stills completely.

“Immediate family only, sir!” He hears one of the  nurse's shouts before there is a bit of  commotion . Reki closes his eyes , turning his head away . His heart monitor jumps as he feels  a presence in the room. They don’t move past the door. He can feel the hallway light on the left side of his face. It is annoyingly bright tonight. There are no sudden movements except for the rest of the hospital that is actively alive. 

Reki wonders how long they will stand there. He wonders if the person mixed up the rooms. He begins to realize that a private room is rare to get especially for something minor like a fainting spell, unless its more severe than that. Just as the  fear of something being wrong sets in, his anxiety preys on it and the heart monitor spikes again. 

“Sir, if you’re disturbing the  patient , I will see to it you cannot visit again. I don’t care who you work with or under.”

“I didn’t realize my presence would be such an issue.” They whisper back to the nurse. 

Reki can almost make out the confused, blank face behind those words. He dares to turn his head. He wants to open his eyes. He can feel his mouth dry as the two exchange more words unt il the door closes once more. It is then that Reki lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

When he opens his eyes,  Reki is reminded that it never snows in Okinawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, comment below yall thoughts about the show so far.


End file.
